Jak wyjść z przegrywu?
Elo śmierdzielo. Jestem annon lvl 27. Podobno jesteście takimi tutejszymi psychologami, tak mi znajomi mówią, przez co właśnie pisze do was Podobno umiecie sprowadzić stuleje na drogę wygrywu. Pokrótce o mnie- Nazywam się marcin Filarowicz. Mieszkałem w małej miejscowości Libin, taka dziura, pełna sebków i disco karyn. Do liceum tylko nauka, mamełe, babełe tate ne bo w**********ł na księżyc i piwnica mocno. Komp słaby to też tylko baldur gates i świątynia pierwotnego zła. W szkole byłem bity przez wszystkich chłopaków i większość loszek. Mame też mnie biła bo np żle gotowałem czy sprzątałem. Dopiero w licbazie poznałem znajomych. Miałem dziwne tiki nerwowe jak zasłanianie się gdy ktoś przy mnie podniósł rękę, co wzbudzało ogólny śmiech. Aha.. Zapomniałbym- mam 176 waże 55kg nosze okulary i kozią bródkę w sumie dzięki niej przestali w sklepach mówić mi per "pani" nie wiem o co cho. W lic było całkiem spoko, siedziałem w kątach przechodziłem z klasy do klasy, rodzice byli wzywani bo sie izoluje i boje sie wlasnego pędzla na plastyce. Loszki w klasie wszystkie 8/10, jest rok 2009. Matura zdana. Rodzinka trzymma mocno pod kluczem brak studiów tylko stale na usługi matki i babki. Pierwsze piwo wypiłem mając 20lat. Bo koledzy namówili. Ogółem do lic bazy dni spędziałem w lesie na spacerach z psem, na lurkowaniu neta, grach, całowaniu plakatów z evanesens i fapaniu do skarpet. Lubiałem też fapać w lesie ale przestałem jak w gazecie pojawiła się wiadomość że po parku grasuje zboczeniec który się onanizuje i jeszcze babcia pokazywała mi to i mówiła że "ty tyle chodzisz po lasach to musisz uważać anon bo jescze CI coś taki zbok zrobi" Ale wstyd... W wieku 22lat mame znalazła mi prace w markecie budowlanym jako pomywacz kibli. Załatwiła mi wszystko. Kazdy oczywiście beka że anonkowi mame prace załatwia. Mame psycholog mocno, alkoholiczka i zmienia facetów co rok. Nie raz biła mnie kablem od żelazka. Zaczynałem zarywać loszki ale dostawąłem tylko kosze, pamiętam jak urządziłem własną piwnice na pokój. Nie raz kumple sebki zapraszali tam loszki i je pykali jak ja w baldura. Placili mi za wynajecie piwniczy pod seks czasem zapraszali zebym popatrzyl jak to robią. Nie raz sfapalem przy nich. Miała to niby być lekcja żebym wiedział jak wygladają te słynne zeksy. Nie raz pisałem na gg czy na fotce.pl czy różnych portalach do loszek, zarywałem je bajerowałem zagadywałem były oczarowane mną do pierwszego spotkania. Zawsze na nim jak tylko mnie zobaczyły po raz pierwszy słyszałem "anon wiesz fajnie Cie poznać ale jestem już umówiona na otwarcie parasola i wiesz zostawiłam żelazko w pralce na wirowaniu a nie chce żeby kapało na żelazko z zaginionego greckiego tankowca.. nara " zawsze i mocno.. ale jak kumplom tak loszki załatwiałem to spoko. Każdą wyrywałem i każdemu. Umawiałem tępych dresików z loszkami 8/10 a pózniej patrzyłem się w piwnicy jak oni je posuwają. Wszystko się skończyło gdy jedna loszka chciała żebym jej pomógł w gałczanieniu kumpla. Zamknąłem interes i postanowiłem się wyprowadzić do Legnicy. Ogółem w tym lubinie byłem no lifem, raz wyszedłem z ziomkami na disco to ochrona mnie wyrzuciła bo za młody bo na 15lat wyglądam a miałem już 22. loszki w licnazie pomagały mi nosić ciężkie rzeczy, każdy się śmiał a ja nosiłem po kilka sfetrów żeby ukryc chude kościste ramiona. Moją loszką do 24 roku życia był plakat evanesens który miał już wytare usta od ich całowania. No nic.. wyjechałem do Legnicy bo poznałem tu loszke 10/10 nazywała się Ola była przepiękna kończyła weterynarie. A ja? ja zacząłem prace jako cieć w sklepie z perfumami. Boss ochrony dał mi ciuchy oczywiście takie xl hyhy bo ja nosze rurki rozmiar xs wiec beka i kisniecie. w salonie same prestizowe loszki i ja ciec w zadlugich rękawach. złodzieje chyba nie kradli z litości na mój widok. Mieszkam dalej w bloku na rynku w Legnicy. Od tamtej pory przestałem się myć znaczy myje sie od swieta a ze niewierzący jestem to wcale. zarosłem, kozia bródka to już taki rzadki krzak, do tego okulary. Loszka Ola mnie zostawiła, próbowała mi pomóc ale nie udało się. Znalazła lepszego.. smutna żaba, nie raz spotykam ich. Profit? Spenetrowałem jej lisią nore swoim naganiaczem którego zwe szpileczka, bo jest słodki no i ma równe 10cm. Rodzinełe sie nie odzywa od kiedy tu mieszkam ja nie wracam do lubina. Od trzech lat mieszkam sam piwnica mocniej niz zwykle wychodze z domu ze spuszczoną głową robie zakupy. Od kiedy Ola ze mną zerwała to każdy ze mnie się śmieje, na spotted legnica ludzie piszą że jestem zbokiem, pedofilem że wydało się że w lubinie masturbowałem się w parku i z knagą biegam po parku. Każdy mnie wyśmiewa, zmieniłem prace bo ponoć nie byłem reprezentatywny. Pracuje przy sprzataniu ulic. Nie wiem co robić. Czy jestem stulejarzem? czy jest aż tak żle ze mną? Mam głowe do interesów kupiłem podróby new balance z v na boku, dorobiłem im kreskę tak żeby było n i co? jestem wygryw bo mam new balance za 50zł dalej ubieram za duże koszule lub sfetry, na forach robie gownoburze jak ktos mnie obraza, cala legnica smieje sie ze mnie, nie raz zbieralem kartki ze swoim zdjeciem i podpisem uwaga zoofil. gdzie nie ejstem to jakies loszki śmieszkują ze mnie. Nawet ostatnio słyszlaem ze oo to ten z lubina co bawi sie pulokiem po krzakach. mam 27lat jestem chudy, mam tylko liceum okulary. Nie wiem co robic. Mam jakieś pasje.. gry, ksiazki, sklejanie modeli, bilard, teatr, wspinaczka, urbex, bushcraft, zbieram noze i nosze ja codziennie ze sobą nawet po 4 na raz, słucham tylko metalu, rysuje, biegam, staram sie cwiczyc, mam nawet instagrama, interesuje mnie medycyna, cuckold i femdom. Lubie być uległym psem widze ze laską sie to podoba. Mam dwie przyjaciółki ktore mi tak mowią. Chętnie poznałbym taką Panią której bym mógł lizać stopy a ona pukałaby sie z jakimś facetem. Mi chyba daleko do faceta tak mowią mi znajomi. Eh ale z drugiej strony co robić? przez szkalowanie mnie jak popeja skasowałem facebooka, serio jestem aż tak brzydki? co jest ze mną nie tak? czemu każdy ze mnie się śmieje? czy mając 27lat można coś osiągnąć czy to za wcześnie? na razie mam wynajęty pokój, prace na ulicy jako burzliwy zamiatacz i tyle to chyba dobrze ? co zrobić zeby poderwać loszke? bardzo prosze o pomoc. Mame juz sie nie odzywa do mnie. Ola tez nie odzywa sie podejzewam ze to ona o mnie tak pisze na tym spotted. ale z drugiej strony tez sobie dolki kopie np ostatnio nasralem w parku albo czasem męczę swoją knażkę patrząc na loszki jak piją na wale. Jestem biedny i samotny, moze jest tu jakaś miła dziewczyna która chce mi pomóc wyjść ze spierdolenia? duzo alkoholu pije i jestem po nim odwazny zauwazylem np bylem ostatnio na jakiej imprezie i zagadywame do loszek ale nic z tego znow kazda mnie wysmiala, jeszcze pytaly gdzie zgubilem mame. nawwet kupilem na chinskiej stronie odziez patriotyczna i kazdy smieje sie z wyklętych. ja to mam pecha. chyba wroce do lubina i zakopie sie w tym lesie. nie wiem co robic pomocy chce zacząć wygrywać https://www.instagram.com/marcinqwepoi/